Kagutsuchi Nursery
by Sovereign64
Summary: Noel Vermillion is having trouble with her job as a caretaker in a nursery. Can her friend Tsubaki Yayoi help her? Noel X Tsubaki, some Ragna X Jin ONESHOT


DW: Well guys, this is my very first yuri oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy.

_**Kagutsuchi Nursery**_

Summary: Noel Vermillion is having trouble with her job as a caretaker in a nursery. Can her friend Tsubaki Yayoi help her?

Pairing: Noel Vermillion X Tsubaki Yayoi, some Ragna the Bloodedge X Jin Kisaragi

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Note: Noel and Tsubaki are both adults in their 20s. Ragna and Jin are both aged 5.

* * *

In the heart of the town of Kagutsuchi lies a small white house that has two floors. In front of the house was a sign that says 'Kagutsuchi Nursery' and behind the house was a small playground.

In the house, a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in a white shirt, blue apron and black pants, was sitting in the office, writing on a paper with a pen. Her name was Noel Vermillion. Noel is a new teacher at the nursery and she had just finished making today's schedule.

She puts the pen away, grabs her paper and stood up from her seat. She smiled at the schedule she made.

"Hey Noel." A voice said. Noel turned around and sees a red-haired woman, dressed in the same attire, entering the office. Her name was Tsubaki Yayoi, a senior teacher. Tsubaki is always very friendly and takes good care of Noel. Or mainly it's because they are the only two teachers in the nursery.

"Hey Tsubaki." Noel greeted.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm thinking of letting the children bake some cookies today." Noel smiled.

"Baking cookies eh? Is it safe?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll let them shape the dough and I'll do the baking by myself." Noel said.

"I see. By the way," Tsubaki walks over to Noel and strokes her hair. Noel widens her eyes and blushed. "Are you alright? You are always acting strange ever since you started working here."

"I…I'm fine." Noel said nervously. "I gotta go." Noel quickly walks away and walks out of the office. Tsubaki watched her in concern.

'_I wonder. What's wrong with her?'_ Tsubaki thought.

* * *

Noel smiled nervously as she stood in front of the only two children in the nursery. One of them was a 5 year old boy with spiky white hair and dressed in a blue uniform. His name was Ragna. Ragna is playing with a plastic sword which he calls it his 'Azure Grimoire'.

The other child is a 5 year old boy with blonde hair and also dressed in a blue uniform. His name was Jin Kisaragi. Jin is holding a small laptop with him.

Both Ragna and Jin don't look eye-to-eye to each other and both of them are troublesome and not very cooperative. They are Noel's main problem in her job.

"Hello boys. Today, let's make cookies and give them to the one who is important to you. You two shape the dough while I do the baking. What do you say, guys?" Noel said with a nervous smile.

Jin scowled at Noel and snorted. "They are just cheap cookies, aren't they?" He said as he turns away from Noel.

"I…well…" Noel stared blankly at Jin as she scratches the back of her head.

"Your cookies must be horrible. No doubt about it. Let me check on the Internet." Jin turns on his laptop and searches on Google. "I see. According to Google, French flour is the best. French flour is not easy to find so it's smart to buy it on eBay."

After a few minutes of typing on the laptop, Jin orders his flour.

Suddenly, Noel arches her eyebrow in confusion when she heard screeching from outside the nursery. Jin walks over to the entrance and slides open the glass door.

'_WTF?'_ Noel drops her jaw in shock when a FedEx truck is parked in front of the nursery. A delivery man enters the nursery with a package and walks over to Noel.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you the one who ordered this French flour from eBay approximately 35 seconds ago?" The delivery man asked Noel.

"I um…" Noel said, completely unsure of what to say.

"Over here, idiot!" Jin yelled at the delivery man.

The delivery man turns to Jin and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry, sir!" He said. He holds up the package. "Here's your package, sir."

Jin takes the package and walks over to the table. "A person like her couldn't have ordered this package. That's because she's no good as a nursery teacher." He said.

Noel widens her eyes and her jaw hits the floor as if Jin's words had pierced through her heart. She fell to her knees in shame. _'Argh…this kid…I hope he gets killed one day.'_ She thought.

Jin opens up the package and takes out the sack of flour. He opens the sack and pours it into a bowl. He pours some water into it and then took a wooden spoon and starts stirring it.

'_Give it to the one who is important to you. I know who to give it to.'_ Jin thought. _'Tsubaki.'_

A few months ago, Tsubaki Yayoi saw Jin carelessly crossing the road and a black car was about to knock him down. Tsubaki quickly rushes into the road and rescues Jin before the car could hit him. Since then, Jin had a huge crush on tsubaki and after searching her information on the Internet, his father enrolled Jin into Kagutsuchi Nursery and allowed him to study there. And that's why Jin wanted to make a cookie for her.

Jin panted as the dough he's mixing starts to become tougher and stickier. "Argh! W-why? Why is it so sticky?" He said.

"That's enough Jin!" Noel cried, noticing what Jin is doing. "You can use the dough I made-"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMP!" Jin shrieked, turning to Noel.

Noel gasped and fell to her knees as if Jin's yelling pierced through her heart. Noel sighed and hungs her head in defeat.

"He's…too…uncontrollable." She said. She then turns to ragna, who is busy playing with his plastic sword, and smiled. _'Oh well, let's give it another try.'_

She stood up and walks over to Ragna. "So Ragna, do you want to make some panda-shaped cookies?" She asked.

Ragna turns to Noel. A few seconds later, he turns away and continues playing with his sword. "I am BlazBlue!" He said.

Noel then slink off to a corner, sits down and wraps her arms around her legs in shame.

'I-I'm…I'm hopeless." Noel sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. 'I can't deal with the kids. If this keeps up…I….'

"Noel?"

Noel blinked tears as she turns her head and sees Tsubaki standing next to her.

"Noel? What's wrong? I'm been trying to call you." Tsubaki said.

"TSUBAKI!" Noel wailed in despair and she stood up and embraces Tsubaki. Noel cried on her shoulder and tears splashed on Tsubaki's shirt. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I-It's the kids…I…I can't control them!" She sobbed.

"There there Noel. It's okay. It's no big deal." Tsubaki said as she pats her on the head. Noel then looks up at Tsubaki with red puffy eyes. Tsubaki smiled and strokes her hair. "When it comes to a kid, you got to use some tricks. Here, let me show you."

Noel watched as Tsubaki walks over to Jin. Jin breathed heavily as he is too tired to continue stirring his dough.

"Hey Jin." Tsubaki smiled.

Jin gasped and looks up at Tsubaki in shock. "T-T-Tsubaki-sensei!" He said.

"You made this dough? That's impressive." Tsubaki said as she leans over and looks at the dough Jin made. Jin stood where he is and shook violently.

"But even if it's impressive and fine flour, you have to mix it correctly or the dough will crack." Tsubaki explained. She then points at the bowl of dough Noel made that is placed at the other table. "Use the dough Noel made. It is well mixed."

Jin sighed, _'If Tsubaki says so, then fine.'_

Tsubaki then turns to Ragna, who is still busy playing with his sword. "And Ragna, why don't you come over here? We can make some Azure-Grimoire shaped cookies!" She said.

Ragna widens his eyes and turns to Tsubaki as this gets his attention. He quickly stood up and runs over to Tsubaki. Tsubaki then wraps her arms around Jin and Ragna and instructs the two boys how to shape the dough and make their cookies.

Noel watches this display in awe. _'Tsubaki…you're…incredible.'_ She thought.

Tsubaki turned her head and sees Noel folding her arms and hanging her head.

'_But I…I'm hopeless…'_ Noel thought sadly.

Tsubaki stood up and walks over to Noel. She places a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "What's wrong Noel? It's your turn now." She said.

Noel sighed sadly. "I'm not like you Tsubaki. I don't believe I can do it. I'm hopeless."

"Look Noel." Tsubaki said. Noel looked up and watched Jin and Ragna shape their dough. "Don't you see the kids. They are trying their best. As a teacher, we're supposed to support their students. And of course, we have to try even harder than them too. You can do it."

Noel blushed at Tusbaki and stuttered, "Y-yes. I'll go help them now." Noel quickly runs over to Jin and Ragna. Tsubaki watched with a smile.

Noel smiled as she explains to Jin and Ragna how to shape the dough.

_'Believing in myself and trying hard, is it?'_ She thought. _'If I have these, things might be easier.'_

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

Noel finished baking the cookies and pulls out the tray from the oven. She wlaks out of the kitchen and Jin and Ragna quickly runs over to her. She kneels down to their level so that the two boys can look at their cookies. Jin drops his jaw in shock as he looks at his cookie on Noel's tray.

'_Oh no!'_ Jin thought as he looks at the crack across his Yukianesa-shaped cookie.

"Why does Jin's cookie had a crack?" Noel said as she notices it.

"BlazBlue!" Ragna cheered happily as he looks at his perfectly baked Azure-Grimoire shaped cookie.

"Oh, they're finished?" Tsubaki asked as she walks over to them. She picks up Jin's cookie but the cookie fell into bits as she picks up. Jin gasped and tears formed in his eyes. "Why does Jin's cookie crack like that?"

'_S-S-S-S-S-She saw it!'_ Tears start to pour down from Jin's eyes. He then turns around and wails in despair as he runs away in shame and sadness. _'What a shame!'_

Noel, Tsubaki and Ragna widen their eyes as Jin leaves the nursery.

"Jin? Is he alright?" Noel asked in concern. Ragna looks down at his cookie and sighed. He knows what he has to do.

* * *

Jin sobbed hoarsely as he sits under the elephant-shaped slide in the playground. He couldn't believe it. The cookie he specially made for Tsubaki is ruined.

He then looked up and he heard footsteps behind him. He turns his head around and sees Ragna walking over to him. Ragna then holds up his Azure-Grimoire shaped cookie to Jin. Jin stares at the cookie for a few seconds before wiping off the tears from his eyes.

He takes half of Ragna's cookie. The two boys sat together under the slide as they eat their cookie.

Noel and tsubaki both smiled happily as they watched this through the glass sliding door.

"Seems everything is going fine, eh?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, I think so." Noel smiled happily. She turns to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, I want to thank you for your help."

Tsubaki turns to Noel and smiled. "No problem, Noel. No problem at all."

Noel then took out a small plastic bag of panda-shaped cookies she made. "Here, I made these cookies for you. It's what I can give you for helping me." She said.

Tsubaki takes the bag of cookies and smiled. "Thank you very much, Noel. They look delicious." She said.

Noel takes Tsubaki's hand and smiled. "Because of you…" She blushed. "I feel my courage has come back."

Tsubaki smiled. _'She finally smiles.'_ She thought. _'That's something to be expected fromKagutsuchi Nursery.'_

"So Noel…" Tsubaki said.

"Yes Tsubaki?" Noel said.

"Do you want us to have dinner together after school?"

**THE END**


End file.
